A Can of Cola
by hayytsuharu
Summary: Kehidupan seorang murid pindahan yang baru seminggu menjadi penghuni SMP Kunugigaoka / "Benci..." / "Mengejarku?" / "Aku GAK gampangan." / KaruNagi. Fic tanda kembalinya "kami" di FFn. Last Chapter update! Wo-hoo! RnR?
1. Chapter 1

"Nah, Shiota-kun, ini adalah ruangan terakhir, yaitu ruangan klub penyiaran." Seorang gadis berambut hijau pupus tampak membimbing siswa yang sibuk dengan catatan kecil di tangannya. "Apa sudah jelas? Kau bisa tanyakan apapun padaku. Aku akan membantumu dengan senang hati!"

* * *

"Ah, iya. Terima kasih banyak, um… Kaede-san." Si Shiota tersenyum manis. Kaede Kayano—gadis hijau itu—mengangguk senang. "Um. Rajin sekali kau mencatatnya,

"Apa kau orang yang mudah lupa?"

"Ahaha, ini hanya kebiasaan." Shiota menggaruk belakang kepalanya, canggung. Kayano mengintip catatan kecil itu. Dia tampak berpikir. "Mencatat, kah? Um…

"Oh, ada hal lain yang kurasa juga wajib kaucatat."

"Tentang wali kelas kita—Koro-sensei, yang suka menghukum dengan perawatan?"

"Bukan. Ini lebih penting. Sebagai murid pindahan yang baik(?), kau harus tahu semua hal di lingkungan barumu.

"Di sekolah yang ketat seperti ini, jangan dikira semuanya aman sejahtera. Sadarlah kalau ada orang-orang yang harus kauhindari. Catat ini: HINDARI SI BINTANG MERAH. Bersikaplah normal dan jangan mencolok."

Glek. Shiota tegang menanti kalimat Kayano. Dengan sikap dramatis gadis itu melanjutkan.

"Saranku, jangan sampai kau kehilangan masa depanmu(?) berurusan dengan si Bintang Merah, atau lebih dikenal dengan nama…"

Pensil Shiota berhenti bergerak, fokusnya penuh saat Kayano menyebutnya,

"…Akabane Karma."

—

 **Fanfiction © Ha-kun, Ha-chan Wasakhowatin**

 **Ansatsu Kyōshitsu © Yuusei Matsui**

• KaruNagi/MaGisa

• _BL, Romance, Weird._

 _• Rated T._

 _• Don't like, click Back_.

—

"A-aku… s-s-suk-ka padamu Karma-kun!"

"…"

"…"

"…sudah?"

"Eh—"

"—maaf. Kau tahu jawabannya."

Karma berbalik santai meninggalkan lokasi. Bukannya sombong, tapi dia sudah cukup kebal dengan situasi macam begini. Dan jawabannya tetap sama. Selalu sama. Tidak rela labuhan hatinya pergi begitu saja, gadis itu memanggil Karma sekali lagi. "A-aku… akan berubah jadi seperti tipe yang kausuka! Kumohon!"

Hening. Tapi tidak selamanya.

"Heheh." Karma menunduk sedikit, senyumnya miring. Kemudian memutar tubuhnya 180 derajat. "Aku tidak suka pengemis cinta."

Detik selanjutnya dia kembali ke posisinya dan kembali berjalan, menjauh _._ Surainya sedikit menutupi matanya, bibirnya melengkung sinis _. Tidak mungkin kau membuatku tertarik padamu dengan usaha bodohmu._

Gadis malang itu hanya menatap nanar saat sosok pujaannya melenggang begitu saja. Matanya perih saat melihat kepala merah itu menghilang di tikungan lorong. Akhirnya status 'Cewek kesekian yang kurang beruntung abis nembak Akabane Karma' disandangnya juga.

Sementara dia, si bintang merah pembuat onar, masih santai berjalan sendirian di lorong. Dia menghampiri sebuah mesin minuman, berniat membeli jus kotak. Tapi sebelum kakinya mendekat 3 meter dari mesin itu, telinganya sudah mendahuluinya. Dia mendengar beberapa anak sedang bercakap di samping mesin minuman itu. Dan dari suara samar itu, dia yakin itu bukan sedang bergosip ria. Jadi, Karma menghentikan kakinya.

Matanya menyipit.

Senyumnya lebar penuh maksud.

 _Omoshiroi_.

"Kau tidak mau kami berbuat kejam padamu, 'kan?" Ucap seseorang dengan rambut cepak.

"A-ano…"

"Apa lagi, ha? Masih mau bantah?!" Salah seorang yang berbadan agak tambun tampak tak sabaran. Tangannya mengepal.

BRAKK!

KLANG!

Semua menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Sebuah mesin minuman ringsek bekas hantaman kuat dan seorang pelaku yang menunduk untuk mengambil kaleng soda di depan kakinya. Dia kembali berdiri dan menoleh ke arah si penggertak. "Waah, sepertinya mesin ini rusak. Aku ingin beli jus kotak, yang keluar malah sekaleng soda."

Karma tersenyum tak berdosa. Kedua pelaku _bullying_ itu tampak terganggu. "A… APA SIH MASALAHMU?!"

 _Sepertinya ini_ timing _tepat untuk kabur,_ batin seseorang aji mumpung.

Si Rambut Merah terkekeh. Dia berjalan mendekati mereka berdua. "Aku? He-heh. Nggak ada… Aku cuma bilang kalau aku ingin membeli jus kotak, tapi malah dapat soda kalengan."

"Ngajak berantem ya?"

"Heeh? Siapa? Aku? Hm?"

"KAU!" Merah. Merah padam. Wajah mereka berdua merah padam, tersinggung berat. Mereka sudah dalam ancang-ancang namun—

Dash—

"Ukh!"

"!"

"Ehehe~"

 _Dia cepat!_ Sepasang lensa biru menatap ngeri.

"Guh!" Sekejap kemudian kedua _pembully_ itu lebam-lebam. Sedangkan Karma hanya cengengesan. "Loh, sudah bonyok… Memangnya kalian habis ngapain?"

Karma mengangkat soda kalengan itu ke depan wajah lawan-lawannya. Dengan santainya dia berkata, "Mau?"

Gusar, dua _pembully_ itu memilih kabur sambil merapal sumpah serapah. Lorong kembali hening dan setiap murid yang sedari tadi menonton kembali menyibukkan diri. Karma menarik tangannya dan menatap kaleng dingin itu sejenak. Sepasang mata memperhatikannya, lalu tiba-tiba tersadar.

 _Ba-baka! Kenapa aku masih di sini?!_ Rutuknya _._ Saat dia berniat pergi, sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Kau mau?"

"AH—eh?" Dag, dig, dug. Kaget. Sebuah tangan dengan kaleng soda terulur di depannya. Wajah berhias dua manik tembaga itu tersenyum padanya. "Aku tidak terlalu suka minuman jenis ini. Nih, kalau mau. Tidak terkocok, kok."

"…eh, etto…" Siswa bertubuh lebih pendek daripada Karma itu tersenyum kikuk. Dengan cepat dia mengangkat buku catatan yang dibawanya. "Aku harus segera mengumpulkan tugas ini di meja Koro-sensei sebelum bel pulang, jadi…"

"Apaan. Bel pulang masih sangat lama. Kau bisa santai saja," Karma mengoper kaleng sodanya pada siswa bersurai biru langit itu, mengambil alih buku catatan dari pemiliknya. "Sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya,"

"Eh—" si _bluenette_ bingung menghadapi sosok preman sekolah yang seenaknya itu. Karma membaca ukiran di sampul buku, lalu bergumam. "Shiota Nagisa, eh?"

"Um," Pemilik nama itu sedikit tidak nyaman. Jantungnya berpacu, waspada. Intuisinya mengatakan, _cowok ini berbahaya._

" _Saa_ , Nagisa-kun. Kau habiskan saja itu, anggap saja salam perkenalan dariku." Karma berbalik dan mulai berjalan menjauh. Nagisa hanya menatap punggung yang terbungkus almamater hitam itu. Di baliknya, sebuah senyum penuh maksud telah terukir lengkap dengan niatnya.

 _Murid baru, hm? Menarik._

\

"Ah, tunggu—siapa namamu?" sahut Nagisa sedikit berteriak. Karma berhenti, dan berbalik. Sahutan lemah menjawab teriakannya.

"Karma. Akabane Karma." Karma tersenyum manis, lalu melambaikan buku itu di udara. " _Jaa_ , Nagisa-kun."

 _Kuharap kau "tidak" segera mencariku._

Akhirnya sosok Karma hilang di balik tikungan lorong. Tinggal Nagisa sendirian di samping mesin rongsok. Dia menunduk, memperhatikan sekaleng soda di tangannya.

 _Akabane… Karma, kah?_

 _Nama yang tidak asing…_

Tangannya menimang-nimang kaleng soda sementara kepalanya berpikir keras. _Apa yang kuingat dari sederet nama barusan?_

…

…

…

"GAWAT! BUKUKU! UWAAAH—"

-= TBC =-

Apa yang sedang kurencanakan, sih?  
Kena efek dari Ha-kun yang suka ngakak sendiri nonton ini anime…  
Aaaa~ aku terjebak dalam mode fujo awkawkawkawka- /stop  
Mau gak mau harus tabah kalo ntar didamprat sama Ha-kun… (°- ° ")

Maap prolognya jangan dianggap NagiKaya ya… _Nothin' special Btween they scene so there's no war w/ me 'k?_  
Anggap aje doi sebagai properti(?) kalo masih gak terima. /ditebas/

Aaah~ ceriwis sekali. _Nee, sore jaa!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Dia itu pintar, cerdik—licik lebih tepatnya, berbahaya, cakep pula! Banyak murid yang menjadikannya target untuk dikalahkan _ranking_ -nya. Makanya dia disebut Bintang Merah. Ada yang sampai dendam kesumat sama rapor Bintang ini sejak semester satu sampai sekarang."

"Hee…" Shiota tampak santai menyimak penjelasan dari Kayano.

"Tapi, Akabane orangnya bebas. Dia selalu melakukan apa yang ingin dia lakukan. Agak ngeri juga, sih… soalnya dia kadang _bully_ orang. Terakhir kemarin kudengar dia kena _skorsing_ karena membully kakak kelas sampai babak belur. Serem pokoknya.

"Meski dia punya gelagat macam setan lepas, sebenarnya dia baik, kok. Dia agak pendiam dan selalu melindungi teman dekatnya. Isengnya masih bisa ditolerir. Kasus _skorsing_ itu katanya dia cuma membully _senpai_ yang sedang _bully_ siswi lain. Karena kelebihannya, para cewek mengabaikan dampak negatif dan tetap banyak yang minat sampai nekat nembak, meskipun gak ada yang pernah diterima. Hi-hi.

" _Demo, saa_ … untuk jaga-jaga, jangan mencoba melibatkan diri dengan Akabane. Bakal merepotkan. Jalani saja kehidupan normal anak SMP, jadi kemungkinan kau terlibat dengannya akan semakin kecil. Pokoknya jaga dirimu!

"Catat: **Kalau sudah terlibat, kau akan sulit menghindar darinya**."

—

 **Fanfiction: A Can of Cola © Ha-kun, Ha-chan Wasakhowatin**

 **Ansatsu Kyōshitsu © Yuusei Matsui**

• KaruNagi/MaGisa, terselilit(?) MaeIso sedikit.

 _•_ _Romance, BL, Weird(?), OOC maybe?_

 _• Rated T (13+)_

 _• Don't like, click back._

 _—_

Bel masuk berbunyi. Sudah tidak ada waktu untuk mengejar si Bintang Merah yang membawa kabur buku catatannya. Dengan pikiran campur aduk, Nagisa kembali ke kelasnya.

Di kelas, teman-temannya masih sibuk satu sama lain. Ada yang bergosip, tidur, baca buku, bercanda, melamun, menyalin pr, dan sebagainya. Nagisa duduk di bangkunya, menghela napas.

 _Salah apa aku pagi-pagi kena tragedi macam gini…_

 _Padahal aku anak baik…_

 _Seharusnya dapat karma baik…_

...um...

… _karma, ka?_

 _"_ Haaah…" Nagisa meletakkan kepalanya di meja, depresi. Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba terulur ke atas kepala biru itu, dan…

TAK!

"Aih!" Merasakan jitakan kasih sayang mendarat di ubun-ubunnya, refleks Nagisa kembali duduk tegap sambil mengelus kepalanya _. "Ittai…"_

"Untuk apa itu tadi?" Nagisa melirik pelaku penjitakan yang sedang senyum lima jari di depannya. "Pagi, Nagisa!"

"Um," Nagisa masih mengelus kepalanya. Wajahnya kembali suram. "Pagi, Maehara-kun."

"Kau kenapa? Tidak biasanya. Sakit?"

Nagisa menggeleng.

"Kurang tidur?"

Nagisa menggeleng.

"Belum buat pr?"

Menggeleng lagi.

"Ada apa, sih? Nagisa-kun?" Giliran Isogai ikut nimbrung. Sekarang ada dua pasang mata yang melekat minta jawaban, dan Maehara berlagak membawa pipa cerutu. "Ceritakan semua pada kami berdua. Kami akan membantu menyelesaikan kasusmu."

 _"_ _Holmes_ banget sih?!" Protes Nagisa dan Isogai berjamaah.

"Kau ini, sudah tahu Nagisa sedang merasa buruk, malah digodain. Dihibur, _kek_." Omel Isogai. Maehara memincingkan matanya curiga. "Eeh… cemburu yaa—aduh!"

"Ngaco aja!" Isogai mencubit pipi Maehara, gemas. "Itu karma untukmu."

"Ehehe," Murid baru itu tertawa maklum. _Karma, eh?_

"Nee, Nagisa-kun. Ceritakan saja Masalahmu pada kami. Meski mungkin kami tidak membantu menyelesaikan, setidaknya bercerita akan meringankan masalahmu. Ok?"

Nagisa pun memutuskan untuk menceritakan masalahnya.

"Aku… sepertinya aku kena gendam(?),"

"Hah?! Gimana ceritanya? Apa yang hilang? Kapan? Siapa? Dimana? Bagaimana? Kenapa?" Entah kenapa kedua orang ini terlihat kelewat antusias. Nagisa _sweatdropped_. "Satu-satu…"

"Oke…" Jawab mereka nurut. Nagisa menceritakan kejadian tadi pagi dengan ringkas.

"Buku berisi pr dari Koro-sensei yang harus dikumpulkan hari ini… tanpa sadar ditukar ini," Nagisa menyodorkan sekaleng soda yang sudah tidak dingin lagi. Maehara mengambilnya, lalu mengangkatnya sedikit di atas kepala.

"Mungkinkah… ini beracun?! Pasti masih ada sidik jari pelakunya!"

"BERHENTI JADI SOK DETEKTIF!" Protes Nagisa dan Isogai (lagi). Isogai merebut minuman itu, Maehara pundung, dan Nagisa _facepalm_.

 _Sepertinya aku harus berusaha sendiri,_ batinnya galau _. Tapi… terima kasih._ Nagisa menatap langit dari jendela. Warna birunya menenangkan.

 _Akabane Karma…_

 _Apa sebenarnya yang sedang kaurencanakan?_

 _\—_

 **Jam ke** **1**

Nagisa tampak buru-buru. Matanya jeli memperhatikan setiap wajah yang ditemuinya. Tapi, orang yang dicari tidak kelihatan barang selembar anak rambutnya. Nagisa semakin bergerak cepat.

 _Akabane-san… dia anak kelas mana? Sekarang dia dimana?_

Tanpa sadar Nagisa sudah berkeliling hampir di sepertiga gedung sekolah yang super besar itu. Capek, dia memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak. Napasnya sampai ngos-ngosan.

 _Kelasnya sebelah mana, sih?_ Nagisa ngomel dalam hati. Tangannya menyeka peluh di pipinya yang kemerahan karena capai. Dia duduk di ujung anak tangga, menyandarkan kepalanya pada dinding dan memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengatur kembali napasnya.

 _Nanti mintanya bagaimana, ya?_

 _Semoga dia mau langsung mengembalikan bukuku._

"Kalau duduk menghalangi jalan, nanti bisa tertendang, lho."

"Waaah!" Nagisa terlonjak mengelus pipinya. Matanya membulat. _Dingin!_

"He-he, maaf mengejutkanmu. Nih." Karma duduk di samping Nagisa, menyodorkan sekaleng soda. Nagisa menatapnya waswas. Melihat wajah Nagisa dengan ekspresi itu, Karma tertawa. "Tenang! Masih tersegel rapi kok!"

"Uh… um, ehehe, Iya," Nagisa tersenyum. Karma tertenung.

"…"

"…?"

"…"

"Akabane-san?" Nagisa mendekat dan melambaikan tangannya di hadapan Karma. Karmapun tersadar dari _trans_ -nya.

"Eh—ya? Eh—!" Karma refleks mundur sedikit, terkejut. _Jangan dekat-dekat…_

"…Nih. Kau terlihat capek. Padahal ini masih pagi." Karma kembali menyodorkan minuman. Nagisa menerimanya sambil menggumamkan terima kasih. Karma mengangguk, meminum jus kotak yang dibawanya. "Apa sih yang kaulakukan tadi?"

"Ah… aku mencarimu, tapi tidak ketemu-ketemu." Jawab Nagisa sambil memainkan kaleng dingin di tangannya. Karma berhenti minum, bibirnya menyeringai jahil. "Eeh? Apa kau rindu padaku? Hm?"

"Ap—" Pipi Nagisa memanas. Matanya melebar kaget. Jantungnya berpacu melihat senyum Karma. _Bahaya! Orang ini memang berbahaya!_

"Wah, wah. Ekspresimu jujur sekali." Karma menggeser duduknya, menjepit anak baru itu. "Apa kau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama denganku?"

 _Jatuh cinta apanya?!_ Nagisa membersut. _Lo nakutin, bego!_

"Tak masalah," Karma semakin mendekat. Nagisa duduk tegap, kepalanya menunduk dalam.

"Meskipun kamu cowok, tapi kamu manis… jadi aku akan mempertimbangkanmu, bagaimana?"

 _'_ _Bagaimana' gimana?!_ Jerit batin Nagisa. Tiba-tiba ia merasa pundaknya berat. Tidak tahu trauma macam apa yang akan dialaminya, dia memejamkan matanya. Jarinya memutih karena meremas kaleng soda. _Kenapa malah begini?!_

"Hei, Nagisa-kun… Atau harus kupanggil Nagisa- _chan_?" Bisik Karma di telinga Nagisa. Nagisa merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Tapi, Nagisa sama sekali tidak bertindak. _Aku memang lemah…_

Karma memperhatikan wajah itu. Wajah bulat yang hampir merah padam. Dan ekspresinya. Bibirnya bergerak sedikit, mengeluarkan gelombang suara lirih. "A-Akabane-san…"

"…" Karma tidak merespon. Adegan selanjutnya adalah adegan dimana Karma melepas pundak Nagisa dan mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan wajah tertutup lengan.

"Coba kaulihat wajahmu!" Ujarnya di sela tawa. Wajahnya masih tertutup lengan kanannya. "Kau minta digigit, ya?"

"Ee?!" Dari merah terang ke biru pucat. Seekstrim itulah perubahan ekspresi Nagisa. Dia menatap bingung pada Karma yang mulai meredam tawanya.

 _Manis banget, sih…_

"Uhm," Karma menunduk dan berdehem. Setelah itu dia berdiri dan turun satu anak tangga, membelakangi Nagisa. "Tenang, aku tidak akan menggigitmu _."_

 _Tidak sekarang._

"Tapi, kalau kau menunjukkan wajah itu lagi lain kali, aku tidak akan bisa menahan diriku lagi."

"?!" _Danger alert_ Nagisa berbunyi keras, bersamaan dengan denting bel tanda pergantian jam. Karma mulai berjalan menjauh. "Sudah bel. Segeralah masuk kelas. Murid yang baik tidak akan bolos. Jaa,"

Nagisa terdiam selama beberapa saat. Dia bingung setengah mati. Ingatan _blur_ itu semakin jelas saat ia berjalan kembali menuju kelas. Nagisa duduk dan tempat duduknya menunjukkan kesalahannya. Apa yang ada di tangannya membuatnya semakin frustasi.

 _BAKAAA! KENAPA AKU LUPA TUJUANKU?!_

 _MANA DAPAT SODA LAGI PADAHAL YANG PERTAMA BELUM DIMINUM!_

 _AAARGH—_

Di sisi lain, tampak seseorang berusaha keras menghilangkan rona tipis di wajahnya. Mungkin akan sedikit lebih lama dengan ingatan segar dan sebuah buku di hadapannya. Manik madunya menatap tajam, memperhatikan tiap lekuk kanji di sampulnya. Menyerah, iapun menundukkan kepalanya ke atas buku itu. Angin berdesir, menggesek dedaunan, memainkan anak rambutnya.

 _…_ _Ayo kita main lebih lama._

.*.

-= A Can of Cola * Hatsu to Haru =-

.*.

Nagisa tertunduk lemas di bangkunya. Sekarang dengan dua kaleng soda di atas mejanya. Pipinya merah, kuncir duanya berantakan, manik _aquamarine_ -nya suram. Dia benar-benar kacau.

"…Nagisa-kun? Bagaimana? Kau bisa meminta bukumu kembali?" Isogai, teman sekelasnya tampak prihatin. Nagisa menggeleng.

"Susah… Bukannya dapat buku, malah dapat ini lagi."

"Ya ampun," Maehara ikut simpati. Nagisa meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja, galau. Tangannya meremas bajunya. Jantungnya ngajak perang.

 _Kenapa aku jadi korban beginian?_

 _Aku memang lemah…_

 _Mau nangis rasanya…_

—

 **Jam ke 3**

Pergantian pelajaran. Nagisa tidak peduli pada guru yang mengisi periode ini. Dengan alasan izin ke kamar mandi (lagi) dia melesat meninggalkan kelas. Tujuannya masih sama: mencari Akabane Karma.

 _Luas sekali…_ Keluhnya mengeksplorasi sekolah yang baru seminggu dihuninya. Sedikit berhati-hati ia memilih jalan. Jujur dan maklum siswa polos ini belum hafal seluruhnya.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama dengan mengandalkan _insting_ dan pecahan-pecahan ingatan, akhirnya berhenti kaki itu berjalan. Lokasi yang menjadi _pit stop_ adalah lapangan tenis di luar gedung. Nagisa mengambil tempat di atas akar pohon yang teduh dan menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Dia merasa sangat lelah.

 _Tenagaku… hampir habis…_ Dia terengah. _Kalau saja aku tadi sempat sarapan..._

Semilir angin memainkan anak rambutnya lembut. Nagisa menyerahkan beban tubuhnya diterima oleh batang kokoh kecoklatan yang berdiri penuh wibawa di tepi lapangan yang terang dan luas. Nyaman.

 _Gawat… aku mengantuk._

Menyerah dengan rasa lelahnya dan buaian gemerisik daun yang menjadi _lullaby_ , Nagisa membiarkan kelopak matanya menutup,

Tanpa tahu apa yang rindang pohon itu sembunyikan.

• T • B • C •

A/N

H-chan: Nya~ Nagi-chan awas ada gurita cabul di belakangmu! Kyaa~ wwww

Nyuyah, bercanda ding.

Ha-ha! Mereka benar-benar manis!

Terimakasih pada kalian semua apapun spesies Anda dimanapun Anda berada yang _review_ yang _follow_ yang _silent_ semuanya _SANKYUU~ *bighug* *refused*_

Ah! Ha-kun juga ngomong sesuatu dong!

H-kun: … _brat_. Kenapa gue bisa terlibat.

H-chan: _Ittai!_ Kena jitak!


	3. Chapter 3

Kuning itu memperhatikannya.

Angin di daerah dekat gunung memang punya sensasi sendiri. Temperaturnya, tekanannya, aromanya, suasananya… merilekskan badan _petit_ milik Nagisa yang lelah karena meladeni _mood_ Akabane Karma. Tubuhnya terasa ringan dan terangkat, dengan menumpukan semua beban pada batang dan akar pohon ini. Untuk sesaat Nagisa sempat terhipnotis oleh suasana surgawi ini, sampai ia bergerak menggeser tumit.

Kakinya menyadarkannya.

Kakinya yang tergantung bebas dan tanah padat yang hilang dari pijakannya.

Bukan lagi akar, tapi rantinglah penopang tidurnya.

Dan suara lebih cepat daripada refleks.

Sebelum adrenalinnya mencelos at _a_ upun ia sempat membelalakkan kedua kaca _aquamarine_ -nya, telinganya sudah terlebih dahulu mendapat peringatan.

"Kalau kau terlonjak tiba-tiba, kau akan jatuh dengan tiga kemungkinan;

"Rantingnya patah dan kau akan jatuh ke tanah,

"Kau akan hilang keseimbangan dan tersungkur ke tanah,

"Atau kau akan terjun bebas ke pelukanku."

—

 **Fanfiction: A Can of Cola © Ha-chan, Ha-kun Wasakhowatin**

 **Ansatsu Kyōshitsu © Yuusei Matsui**

• KaruNagi/MaGisa

• _Romance, BL, OOC (maybe?), typo…_ _Dammit_.

• _Rated T (13+)_

• _Don't like, don't read._

—

"?!—"

Belum memilih.

"Uwaah!"

Bahkan itu bukanlah sebuah pilihan.

"Ukh—"

Tapi jawaban sudah ditentukan.

"…"

" _Ittai_ …" Nagisa mengelus kepalanya. _Kenapa aku bisa di atas?_

" _Are?_ "

"—kh, pilihanmu bagus juga." Sebuah wajah menyeringai miring sejengkal di depannya. Pupil dalam lensa _aqua_ itu mengecil. Menyadari posisi mereka berdua benar merugikan satu pihak, Nagisa beranjak bangkit.

"Aah! Ma-maafkan aku!" Ucapnya panik dan merasa bersalah. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu! Maaf!"

"Tidak, uh, tidak masalah."

"Aku sungguh minta maaf," Sorot matanya khawatir. "Akabane-san, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hei, berhentilah meminta maaf." Jawab Bintang itu santai. "Aku tidak akan mati hanya karena tubuh 45kg-mu jatuh menimpaku. Tenang saja, aku tahan banting."

"Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja," Nagisa menunduk. "Aku hanya duduk sebentar di bawah sini, tapi begitu sadar aku sudah ada di atas, lalu jatuh dan menimpamu."

Karma terduduk menepis debu dari pundaknya. Nagisa berjongkok di depannya, menatap cemas. "Apa kau benar baik-baik saja, Akabane-san?"

"Ngeyel, ya. Nih, kuberi tahu. Pertama, panggil namaku saja, biar akrab." Manik keemasan Karma menatap lurus dengan seringai khasnya. "Kedua, karena kau menanyakannya terus menerus… yeah sepertinya badanku sakit semua."

"Aku sungguh minta ma—"

"Ini sudah ketiga kalinya,"

"Eh? Apa?"

"Minta maaf. Sudah 3 kali dalam semenit."

"Be-begitukah…" Nagisa menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "E-he, ma—"

"Kalau kau teruskan, aku tidak akan mengembalikan bukumu." Potong Karma sambil mengeluarkan buku yang familiar di mata Nagisa dari dalam almamaternya.

"…af—hei, kembalikan!" Tangan Nagisa terulur, mencoba meraih bukunya. Sementara Karma semakin menjauhkan buku itu dari jangkauan Nagisa. Tangannya mengibas-kibaskan buku itu dengan jahil.

"Kembalikan? Kenapa harus?"

"U-uh…" Nagisa masih berusaha menggapai bukunya. Sayang, perbedaan ukuran benar kadang merugikan. "Tolong, aku semalam suntuk mengerjakannya… uh,"

"Eh~ Benarkah?" Karma menaikkan satu alisnya. "Masih banyak yang salah, tuh, rumusnya,"

"…uh, makanya kembalikan…"

"Mau kuajari? Hm?"

"Uuh, berikan dulu bukunya…"

"Nanti dulu. Kamu lupa?"

"…eh?" Nagisa langsung menurunkan tangannya, matanya penuh menatap keping sewarna madu yang berkilat jahil di hadapannya. Si Rambut Merah menyeringai nakal.

"Sakit, nih~" Karma merengut _innocent_ , meringis menunjukkan punggungnya. "Rawat aku dulu~ "

"…ugh," Nagisa _speechless_.

"Kalau kelamaan izin, nanti Sensei curiga kamu bolos, lho."

"…" Ruwet. Isi kepala Nagisa jadi absurd meladeni orang di depannya ini. Entah kenapa Nagisa merasa ia telah mendapat _karma_ yang salah. Akhirnya dia menghela napas. "Baiklah, akan kuantar kau ke UKS."

"Emang tahu jalan?" Ngeselin. Orang ini emang ngeselin.

"Er… um… UKS… sebelah sana, bukan?" Ragu-ragu, Nagisa menunjuk sebuah jendela di sisi gedung. Karma tersenyum lembut untuk sesaat, kemudian tertawa lebar penuh penghinaan. "Ahahaha!"

Nagisa yang awalnya memasang ekspresi polos dan kebingungan, berganti menjadi tatapan malas dan jengkel. "Kau ini…"

"Um? _Nande?_ " Karma menghentikan tawanya, menatap jenaka pada murid baru yang hendak beranjak di hadapannya. "…Maaf, aku harus kembali ke kelas secepatnya."

"Hm, gitu?" Timbal Karma tak peduli. Lalu tangan dengan gelang karet itu terulur di depannya. "Tunjukkan jalannya, aku akan merawatmu."

Kaca madu Karma membola, merespon kalimat Nagisa yang tiba-tiba. Nagisa sendiri tengah sedikit memalingkan wajahnya, melirik kejauhan. Dalam bayang-bayang pohon Karma bisa melihat wajah itu kemerahan. Entah kenapa ia ingin tertawa, namun ditahannya sebatas senyum. Dia menerima uluran itu.

"Yah… Baiklah," Desahnya sambil berdiri. Ekspresinya diam saat Nagisa mengalungkan lengannya di sekitar pundak kecilnya. Helai-helai biru itu menyapa pipinya lembut. Karma menarik napas. _Halus…_ bubble gum _, huh?_ … _Manis._

Tertatih Nagisa menopang tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu. Karma tersihir, diam memperhatikan ekspresi orang di sampingnya. Alisnya bertaut serius, mata birunya indah, dan pipinya terdapat bias tipis kemerahan. Pemandangan itu memberi aura baru pada sosok Akabane Karma.

Karma tersenyum manis.

Tangannya terulur melewati bahu Nagisa.

Matanya menutup saat ia merengkuh tubuh kecil itu.

"?!" Sentakan kecil muncul karena tindakan Karma yang tiba-tiba. Wajah Nagisa semakin merah. "A-Aka—"

"Karma." potong pemilik nama dingin. Ia menumpukan dahinya pada bahu kiri Nagisa. Merahnya bergesekan dengan biru. Aroma mint segar menghampiri hidung Nagisa, membuat wajahnya semakin panas.

"Ka-Karma…kun," Jantung Nagisa seakan memberontak keluar.

"…Hmm," respon Karma singkat.

Nagisa menundukkan kepalanya. "Kamu…

"…berat."

"…"

 _Awkward._

Nagisa merasa tubuh di belakangnya bergetar. Waspada dan bingung menghampiri pikirannya. "Karma-kun kau baik-baik saja?"

Tubuh Karma semakin berguncang, perlahan melepas badan kecil Nagisa. Sampai akhinya muncullah rentetan tawa darinya. "Berat katamu? Lalu kenapa kau percaya diri sekali ingin menopangku ke UKS?" ujarnya di sela tawanya.

Pipi Nagisa kembali memerah, malu sekaligus kesal. Pusing pala Nagi(?). Tapi ia tidak bisa marah cuma karena _jokes_ seorang Raja Usil.

"…"

"Eeh? Ngambek?"

"Tolong," Nagisa menundukkan kepalanya sungguh-sungguh. Detak jantungnya masih tidak bisa diredam. Nagisa bingung sendiri. "Tolong, kembalikan bukuku."

Karma terdiam. Semilir angin mengisi jarak mereka. Karma memalingkan wajahnya. "…curang."

"Eh?" Nagisa mengangkat wajahnya, menatap bingung pada Karma yang berdiri sendirian di depannya. "Apa?"

"Hn." Karma memasukkan tangannya dalam saku celananya. Ia menghela napas. "Memangnya kamu sungguh-sangat-perlu-sekali sama buku ini, ya?"

"Ee?" Nagisa tampak kesulitan mencerna tujuan kalimat pleonasme Karma. Tapi ia mengangguk mengiyakan. "…um. Tentu saja aku perlu buku itu."

"Begitukah," Karma memandang langit. "Hm… Baiklah. Akan kuberikan buku ini. Kau tinggal ambil saja dariku."

"Benarkah?!" _Bluenette_ itu tampak berseri-seri. Karma mengangguk-angguk lucu.

"Aku selalu menepati omonganku," Karma tersenyum manis. Nagisa bergidik, _sweatdropped._

 _Tapi kau licik…_

 _Senyum itu…_

 _Apa yang kaupikirkan?_

"Nah, Nagisa-kun. Cepat kembalilah ke kelasmu. Kurasa ada beberapa orang yang menunggumu," Karma berjalan meninggalkan Nagisa.

"Ah, baik!" Setelah melihat Karma melambaikan tangannya dari belakang, Nagisa berbalik dan mulai berlari kecil. Dia kembali memikirkan kalimat Karma.

 _'_ _Memangnya kamu sungguh-sangat-perlu-sekali sama buku ini, ya?_

 _'_ _Begitukah?_

' _Baiklah._

 _'_ _Akan kuberikan buku ini._

 _'_ _Kau tinggal ambil saja dariku.'_

…

…

 _Memangnya kamu sungguh-sangat-perlu-sekali sama buku ini…_

…

 _Akan kuberikan buku ini_ ,

…

 ** _Kau tinggal ambil saja dariku._**

"Ha—?!" Nagisa refleks menghentikan langkahnya. Dengan kecewa dia menepuk dahinya _._

 _Bodohnya…_

 _Dia… sungguh licik_ …

 _Dia kira dari tadi pagi aku ngapain?!_

 _Duh._

"Karma-kun… Dosa apa aku sama kamu…?" Lunglai langkahnya menuju kelas. Mendesah, Nagisa tampak putus asa. _Bodo, ah. Sekarang harus menyiapkan permintaan maaf dan alasan untuk Sensei._

Sedangkan Karma, asik memandangi kelas Nagisa dari atas pohon TKP jatuhnya Nagisa. Dengan tenang ia mengunyah dan meniup permen karet _blueberry_. Kuningnya lekat menatap sosok rambut biru yang baru saja diizinkan duduk setelah beberapa kali meminta maaf. Gelembung permen Karma meletup pelan.

 _Kamu memang curang._

Sorot mata Karma melembut, senyumnya tulus.

 _Bisa-bisanya kamu pindah ke sekolah ini._

 _Dan dengan wajah seperti itu muncul di hadapanku._

 _"_ Dasar curang _._ "

• F • I • N •

 _Hora minna!_

Chapter 3! Bagaimana?

…

…

…

…NYUAAAH MAAPMAAP BECANDAAA HA-KUUN HEEELP— /kicked to the sun/

Berlanjut kok ini berlanjut, percaya, deh. *wink* *dumped*

Seharusnya itu "TBC", tapi _typo_. /apanya

Dan, yeah, buku Nagisa bakal tersandera sepanjang hayat. *dicakar Nagi*

Mulai membosankan, 'kan? *lay down* *cry alot*

 _Well_ , ada yang mau dengar cerita di balik kelas Nagisa? #ngerayu

.* Omake *.

Greek.

Kelas yang tadinya asik menyimak penjelasan grammar Inggris dari Sensei berdada besar yang sedikit nyeleneh itu langsung kompak mengalihkan perhatian ke pintu yang baru saja dibuka. Pelakunya tampak takut-takut, ragu untuk masuk ke kelas. Kepalanya menunduk dan maniknya melirik ke arah lain.

" _A-ano… Sensei… sumimasen_ ,"

Guru berambut pirang itu meletakkan kapurnya, memberi kode untuk masuk. Murid itu melangkah patuh. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

 _'_ Bitch- _sensei menghukum muridnya dengan ciuman maut!'_

 _Wha— memori dari mana itu?!_

"Apa saja yang kaulakukan, Nagisa-kun?" Guru itu menatapnya intens. "Apa kau mulai mencoba bolos?"

"Ti-tidak, Sensei." Nagisa menelan ludah. Jika dihukum, lengkap sudah pengalamannya (baca: penderitaan) menjadi murid baru. Tekanan batin, coy.

"Lalu, apa alasan anak semanis ini untuk izin selama hampir satu period penuh?" Sensei itu mendekatkan wajahnya. Nagisa merasa terancam.

"Maafkan aku, Sensei. Aku tidak bermaksud…" Nagisa mundur beberapa senti, keringat mengalir di pipinya yang kemerahan. "Aku… ah, ya, belum hafal bagian gedung dan… sedikit tersesat,"

Terdengar kikikan beberapa siswa. Nagisa mengabaikannya, terlalu sibuk memikirkan nasib bibirnya yang _masih suci_. Namun setelah beberapa saat, Sensei itu menegakkan lagi tubuhnya dan mengambil kapurnya.

"Sudahlah. Aku memaafkanmu kali ini. Kembalilah ke bangkumu."

"…Baik, Sensei." Selamat. Ia selamat. Saat ia berbalik badan, sebuah tangan meraih pundaknya. Sebuah bisikan mengalir menggelitik telinganya.

"Hei. Kalau kau menunjukkan wajah _itu_ lagi, aku tidak akan menahan diriku."

"?!" Nagisa melotot terkejut, refleks berbalik dan memegang telinganya. Tampak Sensei itu menjilat bibirnya nakal. Melangkah mundur dengan waspada yang mulai _over_ , Nagisa kembali duduk, membuka buku Inggrisnya dan menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Memorinya acak-acakan.

 _Tadi itu… apa?_

 _Rasanya aku pernah mendengarnya._

 _Déjà vu, ka?_

Nagisa merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Sementara di tempat lain,

Sepasang kuning masih terus memperhatikannya.

—

Erm… harus gak, sih, judulnya diganti?

…

…

…ah, maaf. Aku cuma lapar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jam istirahat 1**

"Gue… capek."

"Yang sabar…"

"Padahal gue gak salah apa-apa,"

"Hm…"

"Kenapa nasib gue jadi gini? Huu…"

"Udah, udah…"

" _Kokoro_ ini gak sanggup lagi… T^T"

"Iya… iya…"

"Kenapa, sih, dia?" Nagisa menarik bangkunya dan kembali duduk, terdengar desisan kecil saat ia membuka sekaleng soda pemberian Karma. Sedangkan di mejanya sudah banjir air mata.

"Huu… huhuu… hiks,"

 _Ikemen_ itu menepuk punggung si Kepala Jeruk itu pelan. "Dia tidak sengaja beradu siku sama Koro-sensei waktu antri beli roti di kantin dan menumpahkan vla dari puding Sensei."

"Ngamuk… hiks, Koro-sensei ngamuk kecepatan gurita(?) dan memberiku tugas tambahan yang berlipat ganda. Huaaa~" Tangis Maehara menjadi-jadi. "Hiroto nggak kuat lagiiih—"

"Cup, cup. Aku bantu, deh." Isogai menenangkan Maehara dengan lembut. Sekejap kemudian, ekspresi Maehara berubah terang benderang.

Cling.

"Isogai-kun memang hebat!" Serunya sambil merentangkan tangan, hendak melompat pada Isogai dan memeluknya. "Sayang kamu, deh!"

"…atau tidak." Sambung Isogai datar. Nagisa _sweatdrop_ melihat mood Maehara yang kembali terpuruk dengan Isogai yang tertawa mengelus kepalanya. _Dia bipolar, ya?_

"Hm?" Nagisa menatap udara kosong di depannya, fokus pada inderanya yang lain. Matanya melirik kaleng di tangannya. _Strawberry_ …

Sekelebat bayangan melintas di pikirannya, membuat dadanya berdegub kencang. Dengan tangan yang lain, dia menutupi wajahnya yang mulai memanas.

 _Duh…_  
 _Ini kenapa?_

—

 **Fanfiction: A Can of Cola © Ha-chan, Ha-kun Wasakhowatin / Hatsu Haru**

 **Ansatsu Kyōshitsu © Yūsei Matsui**

• KaruNagi/MaGisa, MaeIso jadi pembuka.

• _Romance, BL, humor, OOC (maybe? Gomenne Mae-kun. Love ya,), typo… aish._

• _Rated T (13+)_

• _Don't Like, Don't Read. Kore wa . Get the rules, plz._

—

Entah sejak kapan. Nagisa tidak sadar, tahu-tahu sudah berhadapan dengan Karma. Tidak tahu muncul dari mana, mendadak Bintang Merah itu menghadangnya di lorong. Wajahnya terlihat sumringah seperti biasa.

"Pergi membeli makan siang?" Ucap Karma, santai bersandar di kusen jendela dengan siku lengan kirinya sebagai tumpuan. Tangan kanannya menggenggam sekotak jus.

"Ah, tidak, aku membawa bento dari rumah. Aku sedang cari minum."

"Buatan sendiri?"

"…um." Angguk Nagisa mengiyakan.

"Eeh~ Kurasa kau akan jadi istri yang baik suatu hari nanti." Karma nyengir tak berdosa. Nagisa menatapnya ngeri. "E-heh… nggak…"

 _Apaan_. _Aku 'kan cowok tulen._

"Karma-kun…" Nagisa menatapnya lurus. Karma mendengung, mulutnya memainkan sedotan. "Bisa kuminta bukuku?"

"Oh, ambil saja." Karma berdiri tegap menghadap Nagisa. Nagisa tegang mewanti-wanti apa yang akan terjadi. Tanpa diduga, Karma membuka kemejanya. "Nih."

"?!" Nagisa _blushing_ parah, terpaku pucat melihat kelakuan Karma yang seenaknya. Terlihat badan atletis yang menguarkan aroma maskulin, dan sebuah buku catatan yang terselip di antara ban celana, menutupi sebagian perutnya. Nagisa mendelik horor. _GILA LO!_

"Hei, kenapa bengong?" Karma tersenyum miring. Nagisa panik. "Kaubilang ingin bukumu, nih, ambil sendiri."

"…ah, _e…tto_ …" Nagisa terbata. Jarinya gemetar menunjuk badan Karma. " _Ano_ … kenapa diletakkan di _situ_ , sih?"

"Memangnya kenapa? 'Kan biar mudah bawanya. Buku ini terlalu besar, tidak muat di kantong." Elak Karma mengendikkan bahunya. Tembaganya mengerling nakal pada Nagisa yang memerah. "Lagipula, kita sama-sama cowok, 'kan? Jadi itu tidak masalah."

"…" Tanpa alasan jelas Nagisa sedikit tersentakkaget _. I-iya, sih… Kenapa aku deg-degan?_

"Cepatlah sebelum aku masuk angin."

"…" Nagisa tampak ragu. Alisnya berkerut dan pipinya memerah memperhatikan buku itu. Senyum Karma semakin lebar.

"Gak mau? Kututup, ya?"

"Jangan!" Akhirnya ia menyambar buku itu secepat yang lengannya bisa dengan mata tertutup rapat.

 _Dapat!_ Sedetik kemudian mata Nagisa lebar berbinar-binar. Dia menghela napas lega. _Yokatta…_

"Nah, sekarang…" Karma membuyarkan kesenangan Nagisa. Dia perlahan memojokkan Nagisa ke dinding. Perasaan ngeri kembali menjalari tengkuk Nagisa. "…bantu aku merapikan lagi pakaianku."

Putus satu urat syaraf Nagisa karena lonjakan adrenalin yang meningkat tiba-tiba.

"I-iya, tapi…" Nagisa melirik arah lain. Rona wajahnya semakin pekat. "…jangan sambil _kabe don_ begini…"

"Kalau kelamaan, aku bisa kedinginan. Dan kalau hal itu terjadi," Karma mengambil jeda dramatis dan mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit ke arah Nagisa. "Aku akan menjadikanmu sumber kehangatanku."

" _Iiyaa_ —baik!" Nagisa refleks menjatuhkan bukunya dan dengan segera memasang kancing kemeja Karma. Karma bersenandung dalam hati. "Yang rapi, ya~"

"Baik!" Dengan gesit Nagisa menutup kancingnya satu persatu dari bawah. Ia menahan agar matanya tidak terpaku pada tubuh Karma yang terekspos liar persis di depannya. Keringat dingin mengalir di pipinya yang merah.

"Su-sudah," Nagisa membuang napas tertahannya saat ia mengancingkan kancing kedua di bawah kerah. Karma tersenyum puas.

"Nah~ begini 'kan bagus." Karma melepas kungkungannya terhadap Nagisa dan menyentak kerah kemejanya. Nagisa masih mengumpul-kumpulkan ketenangannya yang tercecer. Karma berbalik menjauh, melirik ke Nagisa sebentar dan berbisik.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu merapikannya. Biar aku kedinginan dan memelukmu seharian."

"Hn?" Nagisa yang tidak mendengar dengan jelas menatap Karma yang agak jauh memunggunginya. Karma mulai berjalan manjauh. " _Jaa_ , Nagisa-kun. Semoga beruntung."

Nagisa diam melihat Karma yang santai menyusuri lorong. Setelah hilang dari jarak pandang, Nagisa tersadar dan berjongkok memungut buku yang dijatuhkannya. _Dia itu kenapa?_

 _Apa yang salah dengan isi kepalanya?_  
 _Ada apa dengan gaya hidupnya?_  
 _Aku gak ngerti._

Pikirannya melalang buana sejenak di hadapan buku itu. Pandangan kosong Nagisa menyapu permukaan sampul buku itu sampai di suatu titik, dia berhenti. _Ada yang salah_ , pikirnya. Dengan segera ia membuka halaman pertama buku itu dan ta-dah! Kenyataan pahit menghantamnya lagi.

Buku itu…

Bukan bukunya.

Itu bukan tulisannya.

Karma memalsukan nama lengkap Nagisa di sampul buku itu.

Untuk sesaat pikiran Nagisa jadi _blank_.

Tulisan di halaman pertama itu membuat darahnya mendidih.

Kalimat "ANDA KURANG BERUNTUNG" yang diukir dengan huruf kapital dan diberi emoji itu sungguh menyakitkan mata dan batin.

Ingin rasanya berteriak memanggil nama mahluk usil yang satu itu.

 _KARMAAA-KUUUN!_

Sang _Hannin_ yang merasakan gelombangnya hanya tertawa di kejauhan.

—

 **Jam ke 5**  
Pelajaran Olahraga

"Nagisa-kun! Aku ke lapangan dulu, ya! Kau tahu tempatnya, 'kan?" Maehara berteriak dari ambang pintu ruang ganti. Semangat dan keceriaannya tampak menyeruak keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya.

"Ah, yeah… um." Kepala biru Nagisa menyembul dari balik pintu loker. Rupanya ia belum selesai memakai atasan seragam olahraganya.

 _Kalau lapangan_ outdoor _, siapa saja juga langsung tahu sekali lewat._

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan, ya!" Tampak lambaian tangan Maehara menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri. Sedangkan tangan lainnya mencengkram pergelangan orang lain. "Ayo, Isogai-kun!"

"Tu-tunggu dulu!" Isogai bingung karena tiba-tiba lengannya ditarik. Dengan terpaksa ia patuh terseret-seret oleh semangat Maehara. "Jangan lari di koridor! Hei!"

Nagisa tersenyum mendengar suara mereka yang semakin samar dan membayangkan kejadiannya. Nagisa akhirnya menaikkan risleting jaketnya dan merapikan gulungan lengan bajunya sampai siku. Saat ia menutup lokernya dan mulai beranjak, sesuatu menggelinding dan berhenti saat menyentuh kakinya.

Nagisa memungutnya.

 _Sekaleng soda_ …  
 _…kosong?_

Secepat kilat Nagisa menoleh ke arah pintu, arah asal dari kaleng itu. Namun, kosong. Tidak ada siapapun di sana. Nagisa juga memeriksa lorong, tapi hanya ruangan lenggang yang ditemuinya. Nagisa memperhatikan kaleng soda itu.

Ada seutas benang warna merah di bawahnya.

 _Telepon benang?_

Nagisa menyusuri benang itu. Benang merah itu tampak mengilat terpantul cahaya matahari. Sepertinya benang itu tergantung keluar melalui jendela dan ujungnya berada di luar, bersama orangnya. Nagisa menengok keluar jendela untuk memastikan.

Hipotesisnya salah.

Benang itu melayang di udara, dan ujungnya berada di gedung seberang. Nagisa sedikit tercengang. Sentakan benang yang menegang mencuri perhatiannya.

Dengan hati-hati, Nagisa meletakkan kaleng itu di telinganya.

"…un…  
"…sa… men… arku?  
"…ti."

"Huh?" Mata Nagisa mencari-cari di balik jendela. Tapi gedung di seberangnya kosong.

Nagisa mendekatkan kaleng itu di depan bibirnya. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa mendengarmu dengan jelas. Ganti."

Sepi. Nagisa kembali meletakkan kaleng itu di telinga kirinya, menunggu respon. Manik aqua-nya masih memelototi lorong kosong dari jendela seberang. Benang merah itu kembali menegang merambatkan suara balasan.

"Na…  
"Gi…  
"Sa…"

"Ng?" Nagisa memfokuskan diri pada bisikan terputus itu. Seketika matanya terbelalak kaget.

"KUN! "

POP!

"Wuaah!"

Nagisa terlompat beberapa senti dari tempatnya, hampir menjatuhkan telepon kaleng itu. Semua karena sebuah kepala merah yang muncul sembarangan bersamaan dengan frekuensi kuat tiba-tiba dari kaleng kosong yang tepat menempel di telinganya.

"Yahoo~ " Terlihat pelakunya melambaikan tangan dengan bahagia. "Nagisa-kun apa kau mendengarku? Ganti, "

"K-Karma-kun… Apa yang sedang kaulakukan? Ganti." Nagisa menatapnya ragu-ragu. Dia memegangi dadanya yang rata(?) yang masih kena efek kejut. Karma masih berbunga-bunga.

"Waah~ Kau bisa mendengarku! _Sugoi_ ~ Telepon benang memang hebat, ya! Kita nggak perlu pulsa ahaha~"

"Karma-kun bagaimana kau membuat telepon ini? Ganti."

"Kau tidak tahu? Ini 'kan mainan anak SD!" Mulut Karma melingkar lucu menanggapi pertanyaan Nagisa. "Kau hanya perlu dua buah kaleng kosong dan seutas benang, lalu buat lubang kecil untuk…"

"Bukan itu maksudku!" Potong Nagisa. "Maksudku, bagaimana caramu membuat telepon ini saling menyebrang gedung? Ini terlalu jauh untuk dilempar! Ganti."

Jarak selebar empat buah truk box yang dijajar memang bukan jarak yang sempit.

"Hm? Itu… Ra-ha-si-a." Karma menempelkan telunjuk di depan senyum misteriusnya. "Ganti,"

"Lalu, untuk apa kau membuat telepon seperti ini? Ganti."

"Tentu saja untuk bicara dengan Nagisa-kun!" Karma tersenyum lebar. "Aku merindukan suara indahmu! Ganti~"

"Alasan macam apa itu?" Nagisa tertawa garing. "Kalau kau tidak punya hal serius untuk dikatakan, aku akan pergi. Aku tidak mau Karasuma-sensei menghukumku hanya karena kaleng kosong. Ganti."

"Eeh, dingin sekali, sih." Karma pura-pura kecewa. "Apa kau sudah mendapatkan bukumu kembali? Gan-ti~"

Deg.

"Kau menipuku dengan buku palsu…" balas Nagisa lesu. "Kemana bukuku? Ganti."

"Tuh, di sana," Karma menunjuk sebuah lokasi di lantai dasar—bukan, lebih tepatnya menunjuk sebuah _vending machine_ di depan loker sepatu. Karma melanjutkan, "Bisa kau belikan aku sekotak susu? Strawberry, ya, satu. Kutunggu di sini. Oke?

"Kuharap kau tidak tersesat. Aku mudah bosan. Ganti," perintah Karma seenaknya pada murid baru yang bengong di seberangnya.

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku seperti itu?!" Nagisa sewot. Telunjuknya menuding tegas. "Padahal tepat di belakangmu ada mesin penjual otomatis!"

Karma terkekeh tak bersalah. "Begitukah? Hm…

"Yakin tidak mau pergi?  
"Padahal kurasa ada harta karun di sana,

"Tapi… kalau tidak mau, ya terserah—Ah!

"—lo? Halo?  
"Suaramu terputus! Sepertinya sinyal(?)nya mulai bermasalah.  
"Sudah, ya! _Bai-bai_!"

Dengan kecepatan tak kasat mata Karma memutus tali telepon benang itu. Dia santai melenggang pergi sementara Nagisa masih cengo.

 _Benar-benar…_  
 _Ada apa dengan pola hidupnya._

… _apa yang dia siapkan di bawah?_

Nagisa penasaran, ia turun ke lantai bawah dan menuju ke tempat loker sepatu. Di depan mesin itu ia berhenti. Maniknya menatap _vending machine_ yang berdiri tenang menghadap pintu masuk. Satu menit terlewat tanpa ada yang berubah.

Nagisa menghela napas dan pergi meninggalkan mesin itu sendirian. Kakinya melangkah cepat menuju ke lapangan untuk mengikuti pelajaran.

 _Urusan buku… nanti saja._  
 _Aku tidak yakin dia akan langsung berbaik hati mengembalikannya_.

"Maaf, saya terlambat!"

• T • B • C •

* * *

Muaaaap lama buangeeet— *klutak klutik*

Ore dalam pengasingan desu~ /dzigh

Sebel karena Ha-kun lebih peduli blog _creepypasta_ -nya daripada aku di sini. Sinyalnya sampit banget lagi. Padahal masih di kota besar. Aku memang orang buangan… OTL /huks

 _Eniwey_ … kemarin ada yang minta peran Asa-tan(?), ya? Maaf, aku masih belum bisa ngabulin di sini. Nanti ide bercabang lagi dan bakal jadi _neverending story_ … m(_ _)m

Kalau udah begitu… *lirik Haru

 _Hontou ni gomennasai!_ *bungkuk keras*

Naa... dadadadadat dsiu dsiu—waktunya menerima _review_! :D


	5. Chapter 5

_Orb azure_ itu terfokus indah, berkilat penasaran pada sebuah benda lucu nan aneh di antara kedua telapak tangannya. Benda kuning bercabang-cabang gemuk itu terasa empuk. Terdapat seringai multitafsir di bagian yang seperti sebuah kepala, dan di pucuknya ada rantai kecil yang menggantungkan pisaiu karet berwarna hijau.

 _...Apa ini?_

Mendadak terasa vibrasi berjeda dari pusat benda itu, diiringi nada dering tak asing yang teredam. Nagisa membolak-balik "harta karun" di tangannya, memeriksa celah untuk meraih intinya yang tak mau diam.

Firasat menggerakkan jari-jarinya untuk meraih pisau imitasi, lalu menorehkannya pada bagian tengah benda itu, dan segera misteri terungkap dalam naungan bocah neraka. Sumber dering itu semakin nyata dan bergetar terang.

 _I... ini 'kan—_

 **Fanfiction: A Can of Cola © Ha-chan, Ha-kun Wasakhowatin / Hatsu Haru**

 **Ansatsu Kyōshitsu © Yuusei Matsui**

 _KaruNagi/KarmaGisa._ (Baru terlintas kalau _MaGisa_ itu terdengar seperti Mae x Nagi... _Silly me_. =_=)

 _Romance, BL, humor, typo._.. _I'm cursed._

 _Rated T_ (13+)

 _Don't Like, Don't Read._

Harusnya masih jam yang sama. Period yang sama dengan guru yang sama. Bersyukur pada Maehara yang mengeluhkan keterlambatannya, dan Kataoka yang mempertanyakan wajah pucatnya.

Kurang enak badan, katanya. Begitu akhirnya ia dapat izin dari guru muda PE dan kini berada di depan sebuah _vending machine_ dengan keluguan yang bandel. Maniknya melebar tidak percaya melihat benda persegi panjang yang akrab dengannya, dan sebuah benda kuning lembut yang memuntahkan segumpal kapuk sintetis, juga pisau karet mainan yang menusuk torso.

 _Ponselku? Kenapa di sini?_

Terdapat log _missed call_ dari nomor rahasia di monitornya. Panggilan itu yang menyebabkan boneka _humanoid yellow octo_ di tangannya berbunyi tadi. Benda penting di era modern itu hampir terlepas dari tangan karena pemiliknya kembali terkejut.

 _Aku ragu ini tidak berpengaruh baik untuk kesehatan mentalku,_ Nagisa membatin lemas.

Panggilan masuk masih meniunggu konfirmasi. Nomor rahasia yang diyakini satu sumber dengan penggilan tak terjawab sebelumnya, tertulis digital di layar. Cari aman, Nagisa menggantung panggilan dan berlari kecil menuju kelasnya yang sepi.

" _Moshi moshi_... maaf kugantung,"

' _Kamu sudah masuk?'_

"Hah?"

' _Kamu sudah di dalam?'_

 _Di dalam? Dimana?_ Melihat sekeliling dengan ragu, "Aku... di dalam kelas."

' _Sendirian?'_

"Uh, um." Tidak paham, Nagisa mengangguk pada telepon.

' _Wait, babe. Your hero is coming.'_

Klik.

"Ah, _ano_ , kamu—"

Tuut. Tuut.

Kebingungan si _bluenette_ memandang layar 4.0 inci yang berkedip ritmik. Mengingat salam terakhir membuatnya merasakan tekanan keras pada dadanya, memompa darah lebih laju dan merepotkan pulmo di sisinya. Nagisa terduduk di lantai, menempelkan pipinya yang panas pada rangka kaki meja. Dingin besi putih, serapan dari AC begitu menyenangkan.

 _Apa... jantungku kenapa...  
Kenapa aku lelah sekali...  
Aku masih 14 tahun tolong..._

Greek.

 _Karma...kun?_

Bruk.

—

Karma menyeringai senang selama menapakkan kakinya santai di koridor selatan tingkat dua gedung SMP Kunugigaoka. Tangan kanannya memutar-mutar ponsel dan sekaleng minuman dingin tergenggam di tangan kirinya, tidak peduli kalaupun ada guru yang memergokinya lalu menghukumnya, entah pasal bawa ponsel, membeli minuman di luar jam istirahat, atau karena membolos kelas.

 _Itu urusan gampang,_ pikirnya, yang cepat melompat ke hal lain. _Kira-kira... permainan apa lagi yang bisa kusuguhkan, ya, untuknya._

Mata tembaga itu membaca papan penanda kelas yang tergantung di atas pintu. Setelah dirasa menemukan yang dicari, dengan mantap ia membuka pintu geser dan melangkah masuk.

"Yo, Karma! Kau benar-benar seorang _hero_ , ya. Ha-ha."

Mata Karma melebar, mendapati kenyataan bahwa Nagisa berbohong. Tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, hanya nyatanya Nagisa tidak sendirian seperti yang diakunya. Tepatnya ada dua orang yang membuatnya seolah berbohong.

"Wah... Lagi-lagi kalian. Ada apakah gerangan berada di _sini_?" Tersirat rasa tidak suka dalam senyum yang mengembang. Sudut matanya menangkap pemandangan memuakkan, dimana salah satu dari mereka tengah merangkul pundak Nagisa yang duduk terlelap di lantai. Tangannya mengepal, meledakkan kaleng soda yang dipegangnya seketika itu juga.

"Yeah... awalnya kami cuma nganggur karena bolos kami membosankan. Lalu kami melihat anak baru yang manis ini sendirian di depan mesin minuman, melakukan ini-itu, lalu berlari masuk ke kelasnya yang sepi. Kami mengikutinya dan mendengar dia berbicara di telepon.

"Setelah kami masuk untuk 'menemaninya', tiba-tiba dia runtuh sendiri di lantai. Jadi kami memungutnya dan berencana merawatnya. Bukankah kami 'teman' yang baik?" Terang siswa bertubuh besar dengan tampang menyebalkan. Karma mendecih.

"Apa coba yang berani kaurencanakan padanya, hm?" Aura Karma semakin pekat.

"Kau masih tanya?" Cowok berambut cepak itu menatap remeh Karma. "Tentu saja menyelesaikan permainan kami tadi pagi, yang kau potong seenaknya."

"Heei... Kusarankan untuk memakai otakmu yang kecil dan terbalik itu sebelum berbicara." Karma mendidih, menyeringai ganas. Ia mulai melangkah maju. "Aah, aku tahu. Kalian bahkan tidak bisa mengoperasikannya, 'kan? Apa kalian tidak mendapat buku panduan pemasangannya dalam bungkusannya?

"Fu-fu. Permainan kalian? Yang benar saja. Satu-satunya permainan yang anak itu ikut berpartisipasi adalah permainanku."

Karma berhenti satu lengan di depan berandal itu. "Saa, bocah, daripada ngelantur sembarangan, kenapa tidak melanjutkan permainan kita saja? Apa kau akan kabur juga seperti tadi pagi? Hm?"

"Bicara apa ka—UGH!"

Tanpa aba-aba, Karma menyepak kepala orang di depannya dengan keras. Selanjutnya ia melancarkan serangan bertubi-tubi sambil tertawa.

"Yang kalah harus dihukum, ya~" Ujar si Kepala Merah sambil menangkis beberapa serangan.

"Hei, _big boy_ , kenapa diam saja? Katanya mau main~"

Tinjuan Karma tiada ampun.

"Oh! Apakah otak kacang polong-mu menggelinding keluar dari telingamu?  
"Wai, bahaya, tuh.  
"Kalau ditemu tikus, terus dimakan, berarti kamu gak bakal punya otak selamanya, dong...  
"Kasihan... diganti apaan, ya? Biji salak? Atau selasih? Ah, jangan. Ntar lu joget ero gak henti-henti lagi."

Karma mengelak sambil menunjuk orang di samping Nagisa dengan hawa membunuh. "Lain kali suruh pembantumu itu untuk memompakan otakmu, ya, biar gedean dikit meski isinya cuma angin."

Orang yng dimaksud Karma pun teersinggung. Dia meninggalkan Nagisa di lantai dan menerjang Karma. Seperti yang kalian perkirakan, itu sia-sia di depan sang Bintang. Yang ada malah semangat Karma yang semakin menggila.

"Waaha, kamu ikutan... Telat, sih... Tapi okelah. Aku akan melayani dengan sepenuh hati. Hahaha."

[A/N: Jangan salah fokus.]

Karma melepas musuh pertamanya, beralih pada musuh yang lain. Setelah memukul sana-sini dan membuat mereka hampir tepar, Karma mengetuk ubun-ubun mereka, mencengkramnya, lalu menggoyang-goyangkannya dengan riang.

" _Sumimasen_... adakah organ di dalam? Adakah? Tidak ada, ya? Heeh... gak kaget, sih."

Karma melepas cengkramannya. Mereka mengerang lemas. Karma memulai vonisnya.

Karma menonjok mata, "Hukuman karena mengintip orang,"

Karma menampar telinga, "Hukuman karena mencuri dengar,"

Karma memelintir tangan, "Hukuman karena pegang-pegang mainan orang,"

Karma melompat-lompat di atas kaki, "Hukuman karena ngintilin orang,"

Salah satu dari mereka menginterupsi, "Memangnya... anak baru... itu... ugh—siapamu, heh..."

"Hmm~?" Jeda sejenak, Karma tersenyum. "Siapaku, katamu?"

Suara Karma timbul tenggelam di indera mereka yang telah dibuat cacat oleh tunggal Akabane, yang kembali menjambak kasar kepala mereka berdua, dan mengadunya keras.

"Hukuman karena kalian bodoh."

DUKK!

Kedua tubuh belur itu tumbang tak sadarkan diri. Karma berbalik menghampiri tubuh lemas Nagisa dan memondongnya, membawanya keluar kelas dengan hati-hati. Seringai jahatnya berubah menjadi lembut, mengekap tubuh kecil erat di tiap kakinya melangkah.

Di kepalanya terngiang ucapan berandal itu. _"Siapamu?"_

"Dia ini..."

—

Sepasang mata mengerjap., menyesuaikan kontras. Pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah langit-langit putih dan selintas aroma kimia. _Ini... UKS?_

Kepalanya melirik ke kanan, tampak kas kecil di sampingnya dan tirai putih tinggi mengelilingi ranjang. Sesuatu di sebelah kiri tertangkap matanya. Sebuah kepala merah tergeletak begitu saja di tepi ranjang. Melihat itu membuat jantungnya berdebar lagi.

 _Karma-kun..._ Nagisa menarik selimut, menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya. Matanya masih terkunci. _Lucu... Lingkaran rambutnya kelihatan._

Tangan dengan karet gelang terulur perlahan menuju kepala itu, sampai...

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga."

DEG!

Nagisa bagai tersengat _nekodamashi_. Dengan segera ia menarik kembali tangannya ke dalam _random_ gak karu-karuan. Empu kepala merah itu menegakkan badannya.

"Kukira kau tidak akan bangun dan membuat sequel _"Another Sleeping Beauty"._ "

Nagisa merengut. "Apa maksudmu dengan itu?"

"Kautahu, 'kan, dongeng bodoh yang _itu_." Karma menyodorkan segelas air, "Puteri yang lama tidur karena sihir, kemudian ada pangeran yang datang dan membangunkannya. Dengan _ini_."

Nagisa bergidik ngeri saat Karma menunjuk bibirnya sendiri.

"Tapi... kalau kau dan aku ada di kondisi seperti dongeng, aku tidak akan melakukan apa yang pangeran lakukan."

Nagisa meneguk air pemberian Karma dengan tatapan bertanya. Karma melanjutkan, "Aku dibanjiri oleh ide,

"Hm... aku berencana mendandanimu dengan segala macam gaun, memotretnya, lalu melelangnya di pasar gelap."

Karma nyengir. Nagisa nyembur.

"Uh... aku tidak yakin itu akan laku di pasaran."

"Kau bercanda? Lihat," Karma mengeluarkan ponselnya, lalu menyodorkannya di depan wajah Nagisa. "Tadi aku mengganti seragam olahragamu dengan _seifuku_ cadangan yang kupinjam dari Nakamura. Aku membuat pose tidurmu manis, memotretnya, lalu mengunggahnya di forum. Nih, aku dapat tawaran sampai ¥5000, loh~"

"Hentikaaan!" Nagisa menggapai-gapai ponsel Karma, berusaha merebutnya. Karma terkekeh mundur sampai di luar jangkauan Nagisa. Nagisa beranjak turun dari ranjang.

Klik.

Sedetik kemudian Nagisa melompat kembali ke dalam selimut dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Sedangkan Karma tampak puas dengan hasil jepretannya.

"Aku akan mengunggahnya dengan judul _"Awaken Sleeping Beauty"_."

"Karma-kun... hentikan itu..." Nagisa tertelan gumpalan kain. "Apa yang kaulakukan padaku selagi aku pingsan...?"

"Aku 'kan sudah cerita tadi." Jawab Karma, masih fokus pada ponselnya. "Sudah. Kau tampak menggairahkan dengan ekspresi bangun tidur itu. Kurasa aku bisa mendapat ¥7000 kali ini,"

"Seragamku... kemana seragamku?"

"Ada, di tempatnya."

"Di tempatnya? Maksudmu... di ruang ganti?!" Nagisa tampak _shock_. Karma mengangguk lugu. "Kalau kauambil sekarang, kau bisa membuat para siswa patah hati, lho."

"Jadi gimana?! Aku tidak mau memakai pakaian ini terus!"

"Aku juga tidak mau mereka melihatmu memakainya."

"Hah? Lalu kena—"

"Karena kamu cuma buat aku."

Nagisa terdiam. Tatapan Karma tegas, sekaligus lembut, lurus menghujam _azure_ yang membulat. Canggung, Nagisa merebahkan diri membelakangi Karma, meringkuk, dalam selimut sampai ujung kepala. Karma menghela napas., menggeser kursi dan beranjak. "Aku akan mengambilkan _gakuran_ -mu. Tetap di sini sampai aku kembali."

Tidak ada respon. Pikirannya bentrok satu sama lain. Dadanya mau pecah. Wajahnya hampir matang. Tidak lama, Karma kembali dan menimpakan seragam yang sedikit masih bau pabrik. Ke atas gundukan selimut. "Nih, _gakuran_ -mu. Cepat ganti."

Nagisa mengintip dari tepi selimutnya, tampak siluet seseorang berdiri di sisi lain kelambu, menunggu. Nagisa duduk, melirik _gakuran_ yang satu nomor kebesaran, lalu ganti memandang _seifuku_ yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Ubun-ubun Nagisa berasap, mengingat gelagat Karma beberapa menit lalu.

"Tauk, ah. Benci aku." Dengan kasar Nagisa menyabet seragamnya dan melepas seragam beda gender pinjaman. Terdengar sahutan lemah dari balik tirai. "Aku, ya?"

"Hah? Apa?"

Terasa getaran tak nyaman mengisi udara.

"Kamu...

"...Benci padaku, 'kan?"

• T • B • C •

 _Minna_ ~ lama tak jumpa akhirnya saya publikasikan juga chapter 5. Iyeeeey~  
Ini artinya tinggal satu kaleng terakhir menuju _end roll_... *menggelunding keluar*

Kalian tahu... ore gak mampu baca _manga_ chapter 141-149 dengan lancar...  
Selalu begini: Penasaran, gak sabaran, terlalu semangat, sesak napas, _kokoro_ meledak, daan... _check up_ ke RSJ terdekat. Sampai dihapal semua penghuni semua nomor kamar satu lorong, loh! Guwa kayak seleb. /pamer *pose* *terbuang*

Sepertinya tidak ada basa-basi yang mau dibahas lagi, jadi... _mind to review?_


	6. Chapter 6 - END

"Eh?" Refleks Nagisa menghentikan kegiatannya, mengerjap bingung pada siluet. Tanpa menoleh pun, bayangan itu tahu kalau lawan bicaranya sedang meminta penjelasan. Ia mendengus, "Kamu... benci padaku, 'kan?"

Murid baru terperanjat. _Aku keceplosan!_ Segera ia mempercepat ganti bajunya dan dengan satu gerakan ia menyibak tirai. Sebuah pungung berbalik terkejut. "Tidak! Kau salah sangka. Aku tidak mengatakannya untukmu, kok!"

Manik Karma melebar, namun kembali lesu, membuang pandangan dan tersenyum ganjil. "Hmph. Tak apa. Mengingat semua kelakuanku seharian ini, hewan kecil yang baik sepertimu pantas untuk membenci predator kurang ajar sepertiku. Kalau begitu, besok aku—"

"TIDAK!"

* * *

 **Fanfiction: A Can of Cola © Ha-chan, Ha-kun Wasakhowatin / Hatsu Haru**

 **Ansatsu Kyōshitsu © Yuusei Matsui**

 _KaruNagi/KarmaGisa._

 _Romance, BL, humor, typo._.. _I'm cursed._

 _Rated T_ (13+)

 _Don't Like, Don't Read._

* * *

Nagisa terkejut mendengar jeritannya sendiri. Ada kekosongan di antara meraka. Nagisa melirik lantai. "Aku..."

 _Memang, sih, dia sungguh merepotkan. Bahkan untuk orang yang baru setengah hari ditemuinya. Tapi, entah kenapa, aku..._

"Aku tidak..." _–bisa—_ "...Membencimu."

Waktu berhenti bagi Karma, memberikannya kompensasi untuk mencerna kata-kata itu. Akhirnya ia tersenyum lega, mendekat pada Nagisa yang malu-malu. Tangan kiri Karma menarik pelan kerah seragam siswa berkuncir dua di depannya. "Kerahmu belum terkancing, tuh."

Warna merah merambati pipi Nagisa saat Karma membetulkan kancingnya. Sunyi sampai kelereng biru itu menangkap sesuatu mencurigakan di tangan Karma. Sekedip dua tangan kecil menangkup tangan itu, mengejutkan pemiliknya.

"Ini... kenapa?"

Karma menatap datar tangannya. "Ini? Lecet, 'kan?"

"Aku nanya 'kenapa', bukan 'apa',"

"Oh... ini..." Karma melirik plafon, menerawang. "Aku baru saja menangkap sebuah meteor yang nyasar ke arahmu,"

"Hei, hei,"

"Tapi ternyata itu sebuah UFO, dan di dalamnya ada _alien_ aneh mirip _tako_ keracunan. Kuning-kuning gimana... gitu. Kurasa dia membaca _thread_ -ku dan mengincar sumber uangku yang sedang sendirian di kelas..."

Nagisa mendengus, berjalan menuju kas berisi P3K. "Ngomong apaan, sih."

"Entah dengan apa mahluk itu akhirnya membuatmu pingsan. Tapi, untung saja aku datang tepat waktu. Aku memang _hero_."

"Iya, iya. Aku paham... jadi diam sebentar dan biarkan aku mengobati lukamu."

Karma membiarkan kapas basah itu disentuhkan pada kulitnya yang terluka. Kapas itu terasa lembut dan sejuk.

"Kubuat dia pergi dari sini. Aku meledakkan kaleng soda yang kubawa, tapi dia masih tidak mau pergi. Dia malah tertawa _nurufufufu_..."

"Oh..." Nagisa membereskan obat merahnya, "Lalu, apa yang kaulakukan padanya, wahai _hero_?"

"Hm... kuberi mereka pilihan; sekarat atau mati." Karma memperhatikan hasil kerja Nagisa, puas. "Tapi mereka sudah hampir tewas sebelum menjawabnya. Lalu dunia kembali damai. Tamaat~"

"Waah~ hebaat~" Terdengar tepuk tangan lemah dan Nagisa yang tak tampak antusias. Karma menyombongkan dirinya, "Siapa dulu _hero_ -nya,"

"Dasar anak kelas 2, kamu gak lolos dari sindromnya, ternyata."

Karma meringis tanpa dosa. "Cuma setengah, kok!"

"Apalah maksudnya kepalamu, aku sama sekali nggak ngerti."

"..." Karma tersenyum manis. "Tidak ada, kok. Tadi cuma ada dua tikus yang mengganggu permainanku."

Nagisa teeringat dua sosok yang masuk kelasnya sebelum ia pingsan. Yang pasti bukan orang yang ingin ia temui.

"Melihatmu tidak sendirian saat aku ingin menemuimu yang sendirian. Jadi kubuat agar kau tinggal sendirian. Dan akhirnya di sinilah kita."

"Kau tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh, 'kan?" tanya Nagisa cemas. Karma terdiam, lalu mendekatinya. "He-he. Kau cemas, ya~"

Warna merah tidak mau meninggalkan wajah Nagisa. Karma mengacak pelan surai _twintail_ , tertawa. "Tenang. Setelah bertemu denganmu, aku tidak mau kena skors. Sungguh mubazir kalau meninggalkan mainan baru yang belum selesai dicobain."

Terdengar keluhan dari bibir Nagisa. Karma melompat ke topik yang lainnya. "Kau sendiri kenapa pingsan? Bangunnya lama lagi. Aku sudah menyiapkan karung untuk memasukkanmu dan membawamu pulang. Eh, keburu bangun aja."

 _Dia merencanakan penculikan,_ batin Nagisa. "Uh, yah, aku sedikit kelelahan. Tidak sarapan dan melewatkan makan siang, juga seharian penuh aku mengejarmu. _Run out of energy_."

Terlihat gores tipis merah jambu di pipi Karma. "Mengejarku, eh? Kukira aku yang menghampirimu."

"Itu... masalah buku..."

Suara dentang menggema di setiap sudut sekolah. Nagisa kalang kabut.

"WUUUAAH JAM KE BERAPA INI?! BEL INI 'KAN—"

"Sudah bel pulang," jawab Karma santai. "Kau melewatkan 3 periode dalam tidurmu."

"LALU, LALU TUGAS DARI KOROSENSEI—"

Karma memegang pundak Nagisa lembut. "Tenang. Aku sudah meletakkannya di meja Korosensei sejak jam pelajaran kedua. Sempat kukoreksi sedikit, sih..."

Nagisa menatap Karma tidak percaya. _Jadi usahaku semuanya sia-sia?!_  
Terlintas potongan-potongan kejadian sehari penuh. Wajah berbingkai biru itu penuh dengan segala jenis emosi.

Karma terkekeh. "Maaf membuatmu kehilangan kesempatan belajarmu. Jika kau mau, aku bisa mengajarimu sepulang sekolah ini. Bintang Merah ini bosan dan kesepian di rumah, lho. Kamu gak kasihan?"

Ketahuan ada niat terselubung dari tawaran ganti rugi itu. Sebelum Nagisa menyadarinya, Karma menjatuhkan sesuatu di pangkuannya. "Aku sudah mengambilkan tasmu. Jadi berterima kasihlah dan ayo pulang sama-sama~"

"...Ah, um, terima kasih..." Nagisa tersenyum kecut. Mendadak ia teringat sesuatu. "Oh! Hampir lupa!"

Nagisa mengobok-obok tas miliknya, sementara Karma penasaran memperhatikannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Nagisa mengeluarkan dua jenis minuman berbeda di tangannya.

"He-he, ini sisa sekaleng yang kauberikan padaku tadi pagi. Dan ini..." Nagisa menyerahkan sekotak susu di tangannya. "Ini yang kauorder lewat telepon benang tadi,"

Diam, Karma menerima susu strawberry itu dengan heran, sementara Nagisa sudah membuka sodanya. Melihat hal itu, Karma ikut meminum susunya.

"Kelihatannya kau memang lebih suka jus dan susu daripada soda, ya. Itu bagus," ucap Nagisa sebelum menenggak minumannya. Namun tangannya tertarik tiba-tiba, menjauhkan kaleng soda dari bibirnya, dan bibir Karma menggantikannya. Refleks _azure_ membulat, terkejut merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal dan hangat meraba rongga mulutnya. Dengan gugup ia merapatkan kelopak mata, membiarkan dominasi digenggam sang Bintang Merah.

Terasa cairan hangat mengalir memenuhi rongga mulutnya, menambah volume di dalamnya, lalu berganti dengan hisapan lembut yang mencuri setengah cairan tersebut. Sebelum berpisah, jilatan manis menyapu bibir mungil Nagisa seakan menyegel agar isinya tidak keluar. Nagisa memberanikan diri membuka mata, dan sepasang _mercury_ angkuh mengisi pemandangannya. Karma mengambil jarak aman bagi mereka.

Serempak menelan ramuan yang telah mereka buat, Karma ingin segera mengatakan sesuatu, namun urung karena rentetan batuk memprovokasi mereka.

"Uhk—aku tersedak. Uhuk—kh..."

"Guh—haah, haah... ha-ha," Karma mengatur napasnya, "Kh—he-he, rasanya aneh... ha-hah."

"Kaukira bisa seenaknya—uhuk—membuat susu soda di mulut orang—uhuk—lain?" Nagisa mengusap air matanya. "Sembarangan."

Mereka tertawa bersama, mentertawakan kelakuan berdua. Setelah batuk mereka reda, Kaarma kembali mencondongkan wajahnya pada Nagisa, yang paham dan mulai menutup matanya.

 _Rasanya aneh dan tidak terlupakan._

 _Itulah rasa dari sekaleng soda,  
Yang Akabane Karma berikan padaku._

* * *

• THE • END •

* * *

Nyahuuu~  
Udah selesai ternyata kisah kalengan ini. Bingung mau seneng atau apa... yang jelas GUWE LEGAH! Fyuuh~ * _melt_ *

Berkaleng-kaleng terima kasih pada kalian yang sudah mau mampir sejenak, numpang baca, sempet _review_ bahkan yang setia _follow_ dan ngasih _fav_. Ore cinta kalian semwaaaah~ * _unlimited blow kiss_ *

Oke. _It's not a farewell gals_... kita gak akan berpisah di sini.  
 _So_... Kapan-kapan main lagi, ya~

 _Juillet, '15  
Id: __**4626177**_ _, sign out._

...

* * *

...

"..."

"Kenapa? Masih kepikiran rasanya, eh?"

"Ah, nggak... aku cuma masih heran, ini kapan kamu ngambil ponselku, ya? Trus, gimana masukinnya ke dalam boneka? Gak kelihatan ada bekas jahitan... dan ajaib waktumu cukup cepat untuk persiapan dan semua hal gak penting lainnya."

"Itu... ra-ha-si-a."

"...Hmph. Terserah."

"Ehe, gak papa kah?"

"Apanya?"

"Kelihatannya kamu bingung megangin punggung terus. Ada yang sakit?"

"Yah... cuma bingung kenapa aku tadi bisa tidur di atas pohon. Padahal aku yakin, aku gak naik sama sekali."

"Oh... waktu itu kulihat kamu asik menggembel di bawah pohon besar. Aku gemas melihat badanmu yang kecil itu, jadi kusangkutkan saja sekalian di atas pohon.  
"Lagian, kucing juga tahu kalau kamu tidak akan sanggup naik ke sana sendirian. Terlalu kecil,"

 _Apa dan kenapa dengan orang ini?_

"Dilirik saja, sudah kelihatan kalau kamu itu gampang..."

"Aku GAK gampangan."

"He-he. Maksudku, gampang diangkat... seperti ini."

— _?!_

"Tuh... ringan, 'kan?"

"U-uwaaa— turunkan aku!"

" _Hora_... tinggi, tinggi~"

"HENTIKAAAN..."

"Ahahaha~"

* * *

-= True enD =-


End file.
